High school DxD: Brother trouble
by Renovlver16
Summary: What if I told you that issei had an older brother, I suck at summaries but I know that I will never spoil.:) Might change to M in the future beware.


I do not own high school DXD

Authors note- This story will start off when issei was impaled by raynare.

* * *

Chapter 1

* In the park *

" Could you die please?" asked raynare

" What?.. wait you... huh? sorry yuuma-chan could you repeat that? I think theirs something in my ear.. hahaha" said issei confused.

Raynare moved closer to issei's ear.

" Would you die for me?" asked raynare before she transformed into her fallen angel form.

" I did have fun, Although our time together was short. Dating someone like you - a naïve child. And this thing you brought for me... I'll treasure it forever.. that's why" said raynare as she pulled out her light sphere.

" Yuuma-ch..", " Please die" said raynare as she stabbed issei in the stomach.

" Sorry I had to assassinate you before you became a problem to us, if you wish to blame someone, blame the god that resides in Seiplit, thank your for the memories" said raynare as she left.

Issei layed on the ground dying in his blood, when he began to reminisce about a certain crimson haired beauty he had seen earlier that day.

" "Ri..as- sempai oh how I would have loved to be feel her boobs" thought issei to himself.

All of a sudden the paper he had gotten earlier floated to the air where it turned to a larger seal than the one on the paper. The person he was thinking about appeared before him, " So your the one who summoned me... if your going to die anyway, I will take you in."

" Your life... Live for my sake" said rias as she stood above him.

XxXxXxX

Issei woke up groggy blaming his alarm clock for his bad dream.

* School *

" Do you really not remember yuuma-chan?" asked issei to his two friends. But they insisted that they didn't know her, that was until rias appeared before him on the top stairs. But the view was interrupted by rias being pushed aside.

" Kyaa!" screamed rias as she fell backwards. "Ah... sorry about that I couldn't see you" said a very buff boy with brown hair that was slicked back. He had brown eyes and a face that made him look some what handsome.

Issei face palmed as he realized who it was followed by his friends. Every one who was around were furious at the crime that had just been committed.

The man that accidentally pushed rias down could hear many comments being thrown at him like.

" What is that buffoon thinking pushing down our onee-sama" said girl 1.

"Get away from her idiot" said girl 2.

" You should die for harming our onee-sama" said girl 3

The man got enraged by the comments being thrown at him. "shut up!" said the man in a dark voice that cause rias to fear him immediately. He got up and went down stairs and passed by issei and stopped. " Here's some money for lunch" he handed it to issei and left. Everyone was stunned at the transaction that was displayed and were wondering how they knew each other.

XxXxXxX

Issei was hanging out with his friends in a room watching porn in a room when issei noticed he could see rather well in the dark. " Sorry.. I'm going home" said issei as he exited the door. " Hey! are you feeling sick or something? asked his friend.

* Walking Home *

Issei was freaking out over his heightened senses and decided to revisit the park. HE stood there remembering how he last saw yuuma-chan there until he felt a dangerous entity behind him.

" This is the place of absorption" said a man in coat walking towards issei." What's that? I can't stop shivering" said issei as he jumped back far while only intending to step back.

" A running star?" said the man.

Issei ran intending to escaped but was easily caught up to by the man in the coat. Issei tried running back and the man pulled out his sphere and threw it at issei. But the sphere never came instead issei heard a blood curtaling noise behind him and decided to look back.

He was shocked by the seen he saw, " Fudo!" screamed issei as he saw his older brother protected him from the sphere.

The man in coat went for another attack at issei but was stopped by a red blast to the hand.

'" leave that boy alone will you" said rias.

" You bitch who the hell are you?" asked the coat man as he threw a sphere at rias but was deflected by white hared girl.

" You fiends!" yelled the man as he charged them but was met with thunder hitting the place before him.

" Red hair... so you are from the gremory clan" said the man.

" Rias Gremory.. good day fallen angel" said rias.

" Well, well I had no idea this city was under observation of the gremory clan. Is that boy of your clan?" asked the man.

" If you hurt this boy, I will show no mercy" replied rias.

" I will apologize for today. However, you should not let your slave out of site. Someone like me might just accidently kill him." said the coat man.

" I appreciate your warning... I too must inform you that if something like this comes to pass again, I will not hold back. That's my intention." said rias.

" I return those exact words back to you tell this to the gremory clan, My name is Donashik, pray you never meet me again." said donashik as he left.

" How careless of me who knew a fallen angel was close" said rias.

" If we leave him like this he'll die said the white haired girl.

" Please rias-sempai save him" said issei who was crying over him.

" And how is this person related to you issei-kun? asked rias.

" He's my older brother" answered issei.

" Well I guess I can make an exception" said rias as she stepped over him.

End of chapter 1


End file.
